Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia
The Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia ' (Loqunta: ''Sec Repøblic dø Er Sinreqs Loqunti, Norling: Ðä Republikk auvh Ðas Loquntisch Kjngnås) is a micronation founded in 2010 that currently does not have any sovereign territory. It was founded as a "Land of peace and prosperity, not to be construed as a malevolent force."Executive Order XII, National Discipline, The Library of Blue Ink (2014). Its founder, John, was originally the dictator at the time of its founding and has since been coronated as His Majesty King John I. The national languages are English, Loqunta, Spanish, and Norling.National Discipline, Order II, The Library of Blue Ink (2014). Originally named after the constructed language "Loqunta", Loquntia was founded as a simple dictatorship and has since developed a republic in which every citizen over the age of 25 has the right to vote for their representatives on the county, the district, and on the national level. History The Archaic Era The precursor to the Loquntian Crown is believed to be an oligarchical duchy referred to as "Teibl-Schair" They invaded the land of The Bochobeuate people and enslaved them. Very clear class distinctions have prevented either of their languages from becoming extinct, even though the dynasty ruling has always been Norling. Not much is known other than what is written in The Annals of The Loquntian Crown."Ðj Annale auwh ðä Whurst Lokkuntern Kronår" (The Annals of The First Crown of Loquntia), The Library of Blue Ink. It is recorded that they: ...ðej sprächeð Bochobeuate'ern, or Teibl-Schajrern Norlängår. Ðä duk ðerauvh bið Venusch, Rajght-Duk auvh ðas Døchj auvh Teybl-Shayr. Ðj knayghte bið Joschuå ðä Brught; Kamerun ðä Vraught; ant Johann ðä Vhaysz, ant ðä Døchj nayght endureð auvheter ðas jyr auvh aur lourd, tveyntausandnayn..."Ðj Annale auvh ðä Vhurst Lokkuntern Kronår" (The Annals of The First Crovn of Loquntia), The Library of Blue Ink. Which translates loosely to: "...they spoke Bochobeuate, or Teibl-Shajrern. The duke thereof was Venus, King-Duke of The Duchy of Teibl-Shajr. The knights under him were Joshua The Brute, Kameron The Wraught, and John The White, and the Duchy did not endure after the year of our Lord, 2009..." Shortly after the dissolution of The Quadrumvirate of Teibl-Schajr (as it is referred to in most historical contexts) the land was taken under the control of John The White as Dictator and his adviser, Jordan The Loqunta. Though The Quadrumvirate was dissolved, The Duke still holds his title. The few-month reign of Vice-Dictator Sir Jordan The Loqunta was brief compared to the reign of Viceroy Prime Minister Kyle, Duke of Norling, second only to the reign of the current Prime Minister. The Constitutional Dictatorship The Republic was founded without a complete constitution and therefore subjects of the nation had no guaranteed rights nor regulations stating what the government could do to govern them, and what they could do to govern it.. After The Crown of Loquntia issued marriages (a popular one of which is The Duke and Duchess of Cobb) and entitled citizens under the crown, The Crown eventually chartered its national archives system, The Library of Blue Ink. During a dormant state, all archives were lost, among which was The Grand Book of Public Record, numerous court cases, and the only 3 surviving dictionaries of The National Language, Loqunta. During Loquntia's infancy, referred to as The Archaic era, there resided one king and only two viscounts, '''Viscount Sir Jordan, The Loqunta, and a provisional vice-dictator by the name of''' Sir Kyle The Duke of Norling''' (or "Ðae Grandt Dukke Norlaengår" in the Norling language) The Purge Act of 2014 After such a disaster, The Library of Blue Ink's Minister of Archives, Viscount Sir Jordan Ex The Loqunta was removed from his throne and his citizenship was one of the many revoked during The Purge Act of 2014. After which, the process for filing records became more rigorous and secure, as well as the application system for citizenship involving multiple forms, each of which must be signed either physically, or they must receive a digital signature valid for 10 days, after which they must be filed. In addition, all passports issued by The Crown of Loquntia or (or its precursor, referred to only as Loquntia) were revoked, though they can still be used as evidence of prior citizenship and can be replaced with a new passport. National Civil Law Chapter 1, §§ 6-13; Chapter 2 §§ 1-8 (2014). After The Purge Act of 2014 there has been a complete overhaul to record keeping and the administration of law. The Constitutional Monarchy Eventually The King created The Constitution of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, being modeled partially after The United States Constitution and governmental systems of other nations around the world. The constitution lists National Procedures being split up between 3 bodies: * The Court of The Lord Loqunta ''resided over by The King, it is chartered to deal with all civil proceedings involving damages and liabilities outside of the jurisdiction of, or appealed from a county Justice of The Peace or independent arbitrator, as well as deal with court proceedings involving citizenship, passports, or anything else directly involving the national government.The Constitution of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, The Library of Blue Ink (2014). * '''The Supreme Court of Appeals 'resided over by The Supreme Justice, it is chartered to deal with all criminal proceedings that exceed the jurisdiction of a Lord Lucius District Magistrate, or the appointed sheriff judge of a protectorate district, as well as take care of all court cases that have been appealed therefrom. * His Majesty's Royal Parliament ''resided over by The Prime Minister as House Speaker, it acts as the supreme legislative power over the nation and its protectorates, each bill requiring the approval or veto of The King.'' All of which have extremely liberal confines of jurisdiction and can be overridden by the will of The Sovereign for any reason. The Crown of Loquntia, in addition to conducting and granting Christian marriages, also issues knighthoods, lordships, honors, and two doctorates in civil and criminal law, one being the Royal Doctorate and Esquire ''R.D.&.Esq. and the ''Royal Doctorate, Legal Minor ''R.D.L.m.. Also, there are titular positions based on merit, such as knighthoods, lordships, among others, each with its own special entitlements. All marriages issued before January 1st, 2014 are no longer on record because of The Purge Act of 2014, though they can be re-filed if sufficient evidence of the marriage is presented. Military The Royal Military of The Crown of Loquntia was chartered by His Majesty King John I to "answer first to the people, then to the corps, then to the nation, then to The King, then to God."The Constitution of The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia, Chapter 5 §§ 1-6, The Library of Blue Ink (2014). The current commander-in-chief of the military is Sir Novian, Duke of Loqunta, who is now an armed guard of The Royal Army. Each branch of the military is a quasi-independent institution of the government that runs under charter from The King written in the constitution. Currently the land claimed by The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia constitutes a military encampment in The United States of America referred to as "Encampment 0-30" which currently serves as its home base of action which is within the jurisdiction of The United States. It has been planned that The Royal Military will claim more territory either through invasion or by willful amnesty. The Army The Royal Army has not enlisted soldiers for three and a half years; the current administration is undergoing reconstruction. Within The Royal Army are two Special Reserved Corps' (SRC's): The King's Royal Guards and The Honor Guard. The King's Royal guards have been chartered to protect His Majesty The King from harm, as well as protecting foreigners on Loquntian soil, although they primarily serve as the security service at all royal residences, along with The Norling Guards and The Straichstaf Guards and the rest of The Royal Circuit of Guards. The Navy The naval fleet is currently undergoing a change in its administration as well. Sir Kyle, Duke of Norling is the current First Fleet Admiral Of The Navy. The navy is to be conducted by the house of Norling under consent of The King. Loquntian Operations Currency The official currency in Loquntia is referred to as the "Kronår", the "Pontø", or the "Pvhennj", although it is one single currency. The Loquntian Kronår uses the German Pfennig symbol (₰) and each unit is equivalent to the value of a Troy Ounce of silver. In 2010 the government began issuing 1 Pontø notes in 2010 that featured no image or decorative/forensic marks, only text and a signature from the king. These first notes are still legal tender but are being pulled from circulation due to their historical value. Postage During the presidency of Sir Kyle, Duke of Norling as the Prime Minister, stamps were issued each valuing either ₰0.01, in addition to stamps being used to define customs. Mailing addresses for Loquntian territories is as follows: # The 2-character alphanumeric region code, ex. BT for Bir Tawil, LQ for Loquntia etc.; there are many different region codes, some of which are for postal outposts or customs checkpoints in the US, # The name of the city, unless the city where it is finally processed is not the city being mailed to, # The name of the city, town, or village of the destination, # The street name, # Then the street number. Packages or luggage from outside of Loquntian territory is typically searched by gloved customs agents for weapons and other contraband. Parcels including documents require a customs stamp signed by the sender and by a customs agent who has inspected the integrity of the package before its arrival. Immigration and Passports Passports All passports issued by The Crown have been revoked as of January 1st, 2014 according to the Purge Act. "World Citizens" as defined by the United Nations Assembly Adopted Resolution 214A (III) who have a world passport issued by the World Service Authority are not allowed to enter with such a passport.National Civil Law Section I Part 10 Currently passports are being issued to all Loquntian citizens upon request for a fee of ₰1.00 (approximately $15-20 US Dollars). Entry visas granted by Loquntia include: * VACATION V ''secures entry for 31 days * BUSINESS B secures entry for 62 days * WORK W secures entry for 120 days * DIPLOMAT D secures entry for a indefinite amount of time not to exceed 120 days * INDEFINITE ENTRY TO REMAIN IER secures entry for an indefinite amount of time, usually for students * FLEEING MALICIOUS GOVT. FMG secures entry for an indefinite amount of time, for a person's welfare * REFUGEE REF secures entry for an indefinite amount of time for religious and political refugees''National Civil Law Section I Part 5 Exit visas, though not required, include: * STANDARD S ''the standard leave stamp placed on or below an entry visa * INDEFINITE LEAVE TO REMAIN ILR declares a citizen's leave for an undefined amount of time * PERMANENT RESIDENCE PR voids a person's citizenship''National Civil Law Section I Part 4 Immigration Immigration requires two forms to be filed with The Crown, one of them being an application (X4) and the other being an Affidavit of Allegience (X55). Both of these forms are available by sending an email here. Special accommodations for immigration are available for religious and political refugees such as refugees from the Islamic State of Iraq and The Levant, The Democratic People's Republic of Korea, among others. Dual citizenships are granted for citizens of The United States, The United Kingdom, and other micronations.National Civil Law Section II Parts 1, 2 Diplomatic Affairs The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia currently does not hold formal diplomacy with foreign nations but has received proposals for alliance from other nations. It has been proposed that it will develop a brief peace treaty and alliance with the United States. It is not yet decided whether or not The Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia will apply to be a member of the United Nations. Incumbent Government Personnel Below are the government personnel in order of the precedence of their powers and jurisdiction: * '''HRH The Sovereign: '''His Majesty King John I, Rex Dei Gratia ''(by the grace of god) * The Royal Secretary: 'Sir Novian, Duke of Loqunta (by royal appointment)'' * 'The Prime Minister: '''Sir Novian, Duke of Loqunta ''(term ends 2017) * 'The Supreme Justice: '''The Hon. Nathaniel Barrera R.D.L.m ''(term ends 2017) * 'The Lord Loqunta: '''His Majesty King John I, Rex Dei Gratia ''(by the grace of god) * 'The Minister of Foreign Affairs: '''Sir David, Duke of Venish ''(term ends 2017) The Royal Privy Below are the most noble persons under the monarchy: * '''The High Lord of State:'' The Hon. Nathaniel Barrera R.D.L.m (by royal appointment)'' * The Duke of Loqunta: 'Sir Novian, Duke of Loqunta ''(by royal appointment) * '''The Duke of Teibl-Schajr: The Rt. Hon. Sir Venus The Wise (by the grace of god) * The Duke of Norling: 'Sir Kyle, Duke of Norling ''(made provisional by merit) * '''The Duke of Venish: '''Sir David, Duke of Venish '''(by royal appointment) References